Destined
by Jerseyswift19
Summary: When you're a Mermaid with a lot of secrets to hide, and there's a new kid who wants nothing but to find out all of you're secrets! you're in for one hell of a ride, and what is Dimitri? follow Miley and Dimitri on their road to friendship and possibly love! also has some drama! sorry i suck at summary's but please read and review J-swift
1. Chapter 1

**Destined**

Miley's PoV

Hi there, my name is Miley Grace Woods and I am a mermaid!

I'm 5'11, bleached blond hair, bright blue eyes, and long curly hair… (like Taylor Swifts hair)

Of course I live with my Dad, my parents divorced when I was little, so it's just me my dad and my little sister Leah… as long as you don't count out pets, but if you do then we have Luna and Bandit our husky's and Onyx our cat!

We live here in Hawaii, which is great because well I'm a mermaid! And with the other Islands I can escape from all the crazy stuff going on in my life!

Well onto my story!

I was sitting in my history class listening to the teacher go on and on about how Christopher Columbus was the first person to discover America, but of course when I say listening I mean staring at the black board where our teacher Mrs. Halestorm was writing!

And I must say that this is the most boring lesson ever, I mean nothing good or exciting ever happens in this class ever!

And Just as I thought that this class couldn't get any worse, a new student walked in!

Um hi, my name is Dimitri I'm new here!

Ah yes, Mr. Blackwood I have been expecting you please have a seat next to Miss Wood, Miss Wood would you please raise your hand!

Sure, why not it's not like I have anything better to do!

As I said that the entire class burst out laughing, well everyone except Mrs. Halestorm who was glaring at me!

Unless you want detention I suggest that you better keep that mouth of yours shut!

I think I'll take detention thank you very much!

Ugh, I swear you are the only person I know that would rather be in detention!

I know!

However, what I did not realize was that when Mrs. Halestorm and I were arguing the new kid Dimitri had been watching no staring at me the entire time, as if he was trying to figure me out!

But when I had looked back at him, he turned away…

There's something up with this new kid, I don't know why but for some reason I feel like he isn't human!

**Hey guys what do you think! Is it any good? Please tell me if I should continue or not!**


	2. Chapter 2

Leah's PoV

Wow, this is so great, today is my first day of high School, I get to go to the same high school as my sister Miley, and of course, she is a senior

Though and I'm a freshman so we probably wont have the same classes…

Which stinks because according to everyone she makes class hilarious, I mean all of the teachers hate her because she disrupts the class, well except Mr. Adams he never cares is she disrupts the class mainly because he thinks it's funny!

He is like the best teacher in school, he is one of the only reasons why I like going to school!

Of course the other reason is because there's these two guys that I really like but I don't know who I should go out with! There's Jake and then there's Tyler…

Jake has blond hair n brown eyes

While Tyler has black hair and grey like silver eyes!

Of course I would ask Miley but, I don't know how to ask and I don't know how she would react!

Miley's PoV

Ugh, finely school is over for the weekend the only downside is that Mrs. Halestorm decided to give us all homework to do over the weekend, because according to our teacher we are not allowed to have a break from school we have to keep on working if we want to have some kind of job in life!

Ugh, I just so hate her so much because of her I don't have a life I mean come on everyone in our class either gets straight As or Bs! I mean it just isn't fair we don't have a life outside of home or school because we are always studying, our class has been ranked as the third top class in the entire area it's almost like she wants us to have a bad high school experience!

Oh well, I'm just going to go get my stuff out of my locker then go to the library to finish my work and study just in case there are any pop quizzes, oh yea our teacher does that too she will randomly give us quizzes on things that she hasn't even taught us yet, so our only other option is to study like crazy so that we don't fail!

I had just closed my locked when I saw that the new kid was leaning against the locker next to mine..

Uh, can I help you with something?

You could go out with me tonight!

Uh I have to study and do my homework!

Can't you do it tomorrow?

No!

Why not?

Because that would mean that I'd have to work twice as hard tomorrow!

So you're a nerd then!

Just because I'm smart and I study a lot does not make me a nerd!

Actually it does!

Well fine then, if you want to call me that then I don't care, just don't come to me asking to go out!

Wait, aw come on princess don't be like that!

Be like what?

Like this!

Ask around I'm always like this!

Do you ever go out to do something fun?

No!

Why?

Because I don't have time too! Look I got to go I'll see you around I guess!

Okay! See you around princess!

don't call me that!

Ugh, great not I have to worry about him!

**Hey guys what do you think?**

**Like it hate it? Let me know!**

**J-swift**


	3. Chapter 3

Miley's PoV

Ugh, I finely finished all my homework so now I can go home, I cannot believe how fast I got it done I really thought that it would have taken a lot longer!

Which makes me wonder what Mrs. Halestorm is planning, I mean it is never this easy to do my homework and it always take me more than a couple of hours, actually it normally takes my the entire weekend to get it done so I don't understand why it was so easy to get it done!

Maybe she is planning something, oh no that probably means that I am going to have to study like crazy ugh oh well, I am just going to go home and take a nice hot shower than go to bed!

However, of course every time I plan something in my head something always ends up happening to screw with my plans like right now for an example!

What are you still doing here Dimitri?

I was waiting for you!

Why?

Because, I can!

Okay, why did you want to wait for me!

Because, I wanted to take you out, you know show you a good time!

Yeah right, as I am going to let you take me out!

I think you will!

No I wont I am going home!

You know the bus is not coming back right!

What do you mean; the bus always comes back for anyone who stays here after school!

Yeah but, I told the bus driver that I would drive you home, because he had to go pick up hi kid from the doctors!

I hate you!

No, you do not!

Yes, I do!

I think that you like me but you are too scared to admit it!

Only in you're dreams!

Oh, ouch princess that one hurt!

Yeah, you're pride!

After I said that, I walked away! Only to realize that what he said was true, I do like him and I am too scared to admit it!

Ugh, this is to tiring, oh so cannot wait for summer break! Then I can get away from here, maybe go and see my mom and brothers…

In addition, yes, I do have brothers I guess I should tell you guys a little bit more about myself…

So my brothers, Leah and myself are Halflings, we are half mermaid and half vampire well except my brothers, they some how became full vampires but Leah and I are half mermaid and half vampire so Leah and I have some advantages! Anyway, I think that it would be great to see my brothers and my mom again, I haven't seen them in about five years! So yeah, I kinda miss them!

Well I guess I'll just go for a swim maybe I'll call up Lily and Brittney and yes they are mermaids too, I remember the day I found out that they were mermaids!

I had punched a couple of guys that were picking on them, after that we started to hang out, and that same day we were walking along the docks just talking when one of the guys girlfriend that I had punched came up with her little posse of "friends" and pushed all three of us into the water, all three of us were freaking out because we didn't each other to know then we looked at each other and saw the mermaid tails and that was the day we became best friends!

But I had called both of their phones and it went to voicemail so I guess I'll be going for a swim alone!

**Love it hate it? Let me know!**

**J-swift**


	4. Chapter 4

Dimitri's PoV

See you round princess! Ugh, I never thought that I would fall so hard for a girl that I do not even know, I just wish that I could get her to loosen up a bit so I can ask her out…

But first things first I have to find out what she is, because I know for a fact that she isn't human, I mean just by the way that she acts is a dead give away!

She stays clear of water, she avoids lifting heavy things even though there is a group of other people helping and when she is running, it looks like she is holding back!

I would say that she is a vampire, but vampires are not afraid of water!

So what could she possibly be? Hmm maybe I will follow her one day after school or even ask around, I know I have friends that have been here a lot longer than she has!

Oh well I will just go for a hunt!

Tyler's PoV

Ugh why has she not called!

Ty, calm down you and I both know that Miley will call; I mean she said that she would and she never goes back on her word!

I know Kyle, I just still worry about her I mean the main reason she went with dad was because he is a vampire and we stayed with mom because she is a mermaid!

So Ty, what's you're point?

My point is that Miley went with dad because he can protect her better than mom can!

Yeah, and don't forget about Leah Ty…

I know I know, but you and I both know that Miley is in more danger than Leah is!

I mean Miley is the chosen one!

I know Ty, have you seen the color of her tail?

Yeah, why?

Moms and Leah's are yellow, Miley's tail is like an uh Blue-Green color, there has been know known sightings of that color besides Miley!

Yeah, I have noticed that too!

Come on we need to go see Miley for our selves!

Ok but what about mom?

She's coming too!

Miley's PoV

I have been writing in my journal for the past hour and a half and so far this is what I have I mean mainly this is just too describe how I feel without pouring out my emotions to someone and I can keep it to myself so this is what I have so far!

Beat me pummel me yell at me scream at me pain doesn't hurt me and words are just words

You can tell who is more accepting... by the pain in their eyes

Even heaven is hell without the one you love

A true love is rare it's hard to find. It's something that comes along once in a lifetime. In our life, we have many loves but there is one only one you can't live without. Chaos is our lives for now with being so far away from each other. Our love is a true love that no one can break.

A sound soul dwells within a sound mind, and a sound body

Do not cry because it is over. Smile because it happened.

My silence is just another word for my pain.

Darkness will consume everything in its path, there's no running from it.

Love creates betrayal, and betrayal completes love.

Listen, smile, and agree. Then do whatever you were going do anyways.

Almost dead yesterday, maybe dead tomorrow, but alive today!

It is not dead which can eternal lie, and with strange eons, even death may die.

I'm too far-gone... it's all over now and you can't bring me down...

I have to be seen to be believed

Shadows cannot hurt you. It is the darkness in my heart you should fear most.

In the darkest of rooms in the loneliest of places, I sit and wait to die.

I don't believe insanity. It's never what it appears to be

Sedation needed and welcomed.

Without War, Nobody Would Truly Appreciate Peace.

Let my light guild you through the cold dark night... just don't get burned!

The rose is a rose, and was always a rose. However, the theory now goes that the apples a rose, and the pear is, and sows the plum, I suppose. The dear only know what will next prove a rose. You, of course, are a rose but were always a rose.

My psychiatrist told me I'm a sociopath with paranoid tendencies. However, that's only because he's out to get me ever since I threatened to kill him.

We live, we die. In this game that all changes so quit your whining.

The best feelings are those that have no words to describe them...

I'm not afraid of heights, I can look up at a mountain all day ...it's the depths that disturb me.

Forever Sad... People can hurt me physically.. Only life can ruin me mentally..

FREEDOM CANT FREE BUT IT'S WORTH FIGHTING FOR!

One Day I'll Be Someone Important in Their Life, But until Then Being Ignored is Nothing New to Me

WOULD IT MAKE YOU FEEL BETTER TO WATCH ME WHILE I BLEED!

I'm a Guardian Angel! ,..., See No Evil, Hear No Evil, and Speak No Evil! ,..., you can't see the Truth like Me! ,..., You Can't Bare The Things I See! ,..., You Can't Even Bare The Pain I Go Through!

? I don't wanna be anything other than what I been trying to be lately ?

I do not fear death. My only fear is coming back reincarnated.

Hate is easy: Love takes courage.

Love is as a rose, does it bloom only to wilt and die, surely there is more.

Well I might have changed but that's me. Love me or leave me alone your choice 3

Yeah I have a lot of emotions running through me in order to write that!

**Hey guys love it hate it let me know!**

**J-swift**


	5. Chapter 5

Miley's PoV

Ugh today I had decided to walk to school because it started out really warm and sunny! However, now it is raining and cold out although luckily my power allows me to control water so now that it is raining everywhere but on me!

So yea, now I am here at school trying to get my stuff out of my locker, but like before just when I closed my locker door, HE started to speak!

Hey babe, how ya been?

Great until you showed up!

Ouch, that hurts!

Good!

What do you have against me Miley? I mean why you hate me.

I do not hate I just do not like you!

Okay, why don't you like me?

Because you're annoying!

Oh, I thought that it was because you didn't like the idea of us getting married!

What are you talking about?

Oh, no one told you yet!

Just ask you're dad about the deal he made with the Blackwood's!

NO!

What?

I want you to tell me since I'm supposed to marry you!

Um maybe we should talk about this later…

No, I want to talk about this now!

Okay, let's just go somewhere else!

Fine…

Lets go we'll take my car since you didn't bring you're car!

How did you know that I didn't bring my car?

Because I saw you walking! In addition, yes I know that your half mermaid and half vampire!

Yes, and I know that you're a vampire!

How?

Your eyes!

My eyes?

Yes, your eyes tell me everything I need to know about you! As I walked closer to him slowly teasing him!

Really, as he placed his hands on my hips and pulled me closer I went up on my tippy toes and whispered in his ear! Yeah your eyes tell me everything like when you raced downstairs on your tenth birthday thinking that you would be able to go out with your friends only to have your parents sit you down and tell you that you're a vampire!

After I said that I walked away, leaving him shocked!

Well lets go you have some explaining to do!

However, of course like the idiot that he is, he just stood there doing nothing! "So you may be wondering what's a girl to do to get a guys attention," well I'll tell you what I did!

I walked right up to him and I slapped him across the face hard!

In addition, do you know what that did? Absolutely nothing! Bout a few seconds later he snapped out of it though….

Of course, it was then that he decided to ask!

"Did you just slap me?" He asked

Yes!

"Why?"

Because I couldn't get your attention! I mean what else was I supposed to do. Just stand here in the middle of the parking lot, and wait for you to snap out of whatever trance you were in?

"Okay yea, I guess I deserved that then!"

Yea, you did now let's go you my friend have a lot of explaining to do!

"Alright let's go to my house, because I know that this is going to take awhile, plus you'll be able to learn a little bit about our family's history!"

Okay, let's go!

After that, we both got into his car, a nice car no clue what kind though because I know nothing about cars, and headed off to his house!

Of course, he forgot to mention that he lived almost six hours away! of course he didn't tell me this until we had gotten about half way there that he lived six hours away, and when I had asked him how on earth he was able to get to school and back home so fast, he told me that he has a house about ten minutes from school but, when I asked him why we just didn't go there he told me because my dad would be able to kill him faster! At least this way it will take my dad about sixteen hours to kill him, but when I asked sixteen. He just said that he knows someone that will use a spell that makes the road longer!

Therefore, now we have been sitting here for about four hours now and guess what were haven't been talking since we had hit about three and a half hours, now here we are sitting in awkward silence!

Ugh!

"What's wrong?"

I'm just really bored!

"Why?"

Because, I'm not used to doing nothing for so long, I'm always doing something! In addition, it's not like I can do anything in a car that requires movement!

"Yeah, I probably should've had Liz teleport us there, plus it would have been quicker!"

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo xoxoxoxoxox

**Hey everyone sorry that I Haven't been updating for those of you who had read my other story I told how my grandmother had passed away, but I got to see my dad he came home from deployment on emergency leave, for the funeral then we came home to find my house flooded so I haven't been able to write lately!**


End file.
